disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Chernabog
The overlord of the Other Side and mastermind of the greatest threat to the Disney multiverse, Chernabog is an ancient evil shrouded in mystery who bides his time, schemes, pulls strings from behind the scenes, and contemplates what he will do once he wins the Disney War. In the mean time, he leads the devil's efforts to gather as many souls as possible, adding some to his army and harvesting others for fear energy that he can use to make more dark magic, increasing both the other devils' power and his own. Once he has enough dark magic he can overcome the natural magic field currently surrounding Bald Mountain that keeps him from venturing into the rest of the Normal Side. Immediately upon accomplishing that, he plans to conquer the multiverse and wipe out all goodness once and for all. Despite his containment, he has haunted the nightmares of people who know of his existence throughout every Disney dimension, such people have whispered his name with fear in their waking hours, and all with very good reason. However, many evil people view him as the path to ultimate power. History Chernabog's exact origins are unknown, but legend says he was born in a dark world millions of years ago, dominated by fetid swamps and hellish caves, known as Sheol. Here, dark demons dominated unrestricted, having ended all natural life, and while desperate to find souls for sustainance, for the most part they led an hedonistic lifestyle. Chernabog began as a lesser devil named Tcherno, an entertainer of an old demonic lord that governed a cave system well into the bowels of that world. One day, his perpetually bored master began feeding his devil servants to his Cerberus hellhound, which prompted Tcherno to get rid of him, throwing the old demon into that world's flaming core (a fairly accurate depiction of these events can be seen in "Hell's Bells"). Once with his master gone, Tcherno took the opportunity to establish himself as king of the demons, feasting on his enemies to acquire their power. Quickly, he was powerful to prove a threat to other demon lords, and within a millenium of wars he emerged triumphant, having fed on the vast majority of the members of his own species and became a god and the world-soul of his own plane. This led to him renaming himself as Chernabog, the Slavic name for "Black God". Soon, he found the existence of other worlds, and plotted to find a way to escape his decaying realm and take over the multiverse. For several millenia he travelled through the multiverse, adquiring power as he consumed the souls of countless lifeforms. At the apex of his empire, millions of cults celebrating his might appeared, venerating him as a god of darkness, hidden knowledge and death, offering him countless sacrifices in exchange for his wisdom and mercy. Nearly all known worlds have had a chernabogian cult somewhere in their history, from dark shamans in frozen tundras to entire decaying and hedonistic empires. It was not long before he became one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, with the belief arising that his influence alone twisted dark magic itself. Soon, however, he found enemies. The High Council, forged from the ashes of the Titanomachy, imediately saw the evils of Kronos etched into the face of Chernabog, and war was declared. The Black God did not bother with the Council at first, but he soon found that the millenia spanning effords to acquire power meant nothing in the face of their light magic. Once more, Chernabog felt at the mercy of higher powers, fearing for his life, and wasted no time trying to find allies. Unsurprisingly, the Council had made enemies among the deities of other worlds, so soon a vast army was formed. They set their citadel on Chernabog's homeworld, Sheol, where they assumed their iconic corrupting nature, tempting souls to their side, and became known as the Friends on The Other Side. Soon, the wars began. They occured in every world the two armies met, causing untold devastation to the point that many worlds were actually destroyed by it. Ultimately, the High Council was triumphant, and the Friends retreated back into Sheol, viciously wounded. Some stayed behind in the battlefield, isolated; such Friends, like the Firebird, eventually lost ties with the main group, forcing the power to be focused on Chernabog further. Motivated by spite and hatred towards the Council, Chernabog and his servants did not cease their corrupting activity; if anything, they intensified it. Several portals still existed, hidden from the Council, and from there whispers emerged as shadows, promising power. Many were those with open ears, and so through guile did the Friends increase their power and numbers. Chernabog, for the most part, lets his servants handle the work of the Friends. He himself has had quite a few appearences in person, but preffers to stay in his thrown, watching cruelty unfold everywhere. Every night he still emerges through the gate in Bald Mountain, the first dimensional rift he created, where he still celebrates like he once did across the multiverse. Other facts *The "boss mask" in Dr. Facilier's shop is partially the handpuppet Chernabog sometimes uses to make deals in the world Princess And The Frog takes place in. It was first crafted and partially controlled half of the other time by the patron saint of black voodoo magic, Baron Samedi. *Chernabog has a twin brother, Chernabog the Lesser, who has appeared in House of Mouse and Kingdom Hearts. Category:Friends Category:Ultimate Leaders Category:Villains